


i need you in my bloodstream

by waterwingeddove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, where Siobhan was a fan of Leslie's radio show, and her life changed upon stumbling across the one and only Leslie Willis in a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you in my bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> its me  
> this is my baby for this pairing i know i said that about the stove saga but this is truly it. like for real. look at all these words i mean i worked on this for weeks. i also put these suckers through hell for my own amusement. jk it tortured me. but god they have a wild trip through hell. i'm like 30% sorry. i won't blame you if you cry. i did too
> 
> oh and translations for you. they're probably not any good but  
> Í a fháil - Find her  
> Díoltas - Revenge

The start to her day was already stressful.

She slept through her alarm, she found out her favorite pair of heels were broken, and she barely got to eat breakfast. Now, she was stuck in traffic. The world hated Siobhan that day.

Groaning, Siobhan smacked her head against the steering wheel and sighed. She caught sight of the time though, and suddenly she remembered something– her favorite radio show was about to start. Straightening herself out, Siobhan changed the channel, catching the opening to 'Alive and Wired' just in time.

"This is Leslie Willis, coming to you alive and wired from CatCo Plaza! Seeing as it's the end of August, I _was_ gonna talk about the whole 'Thank god! Those blasted teenagers are finally going back to school and leaving us alone!' situation, but _no,_ something _far_ more worthy of my attention has come up…"

Siobhan couldn't help but well with excitement; whenever this has happened before, it's always led to the most exhilarating rant Siobhan has ever had the pleasure of hearing. She knew it was about to happen once again, and she couldn't be more excited for it. Already the show was relieving her of the stress she had been suffering from.

"So, you all remember the cinematic catastrophe that was _Green Ring,_ right? The one with Ryan Reynolds? I had the utmost displeasure of seeing it being showed on FX last night, and boy, did that bring up scathing memories. I absolutely _loathed_ that movie when it initially came out, and it's safe to say none of that hatred vanished in that four year gap between then and now. In fact, it probably tripled. It is the most inconsistent, nonsensical, and outright reprehensible film I've ever seen. No wonder it barely made any money back at the box office… I'd even go as far to say it didn't even deserve a dime of profit. I certainly still want my time and money back after wasting it on that disaster, lemme tell ya'. The only movie that even comes _close_ to the disappointment and blood-boiling effects of _Green Ring_ is _Age of Ultron_ , which… _ugh!_ …deserves its own day on the hot seat. Anyway… I think it's time for a break, before steam comes shooting out of my ears. We'll be right back."

The second music began to play on the station, Siobhan only threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. She loved the excessive anger. She loved the entire 'shock-jock' prospect, especially since Leslie did it so _well._ That certainly made her day a little bit easier to get through.

* * *

Luckily, the end to the work day came quickly enough for Siobhan. She was packing up and throwing on her jacket when one of her coworkers– Jessica –came up to her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, Siobhan! Ashley, Stacie, and I were thinking about heading to that Club Nightshade place tonight at 8. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Jessica had asked with that typical enthusiasm of hers.

Siobhan only raised a brow, "'Club Nightshade?' I don't really think that's my scene."

"Aw, c'mon…" Her lower lip protruded in a pout, "It'll be fun! You could use the night out to treat yourself!"

"...Fine, fine. I'll see if I can make it." Siobhan ceded, forcing some sort of grin to her lips, "Eight, right?"

Jessica seemed to light up at that, "Yeah! Can't wait to see you there!"

Siobhan just nodded, watching as Jessica left. Her smile vanished the instant she was alone again, and she shook her head, grumbling to herself, "What did I get myself into…"

* * *

Siobhan had no idea what she was doing. She parked her car somewhere down the street, and worked her way up to the club. Her skirt was too tight and too short, her heels were too high, her shirt's neckline dipped a bit too low, and the only things she wasn't regretting were the leather jacket and the stockings. Spotting her friends waiting was mildly a saving grace. She was so glad she wasn't going to make a fool of herself alone.

Before she could even enter, she got carded whereas the rest of her friends got let in automatically. She swore the universe had it out for her, and it only grew from there. The second she stepped inside, she immediately found out that the club was decked out in blacklight, causing her shirt to vibrantly shine a neon purple color. She only sighed, shaking her head as her gaze wandered about. Her eyes fell upon the flashy bar that was lighting up with every neon color in existence– and maybe more than Siobhan even considered –and she headed there instantly. She was 100% too sober to do _anything_ at that place.

Siobhan ordered the only _freaky_ drink she knew, a Lemondrop martini, and she crossed her arms over the bar as she waited, never moving her eyes from off the drink as it was made. She then felt pressure beside her– someone probably moving to get to the bartender too –but she didn't care at that point. Siobhan finally got her drink from the bartender, and she threw a good portion of it back in one gulp, and that was when she heard the person beside her chat up the bartender and order a cherry whiskey smash.

Her eyes shot wide and she turned her head to take a look at this woman. She could recognize that voice anywhere, even with the remix of some Carly Rae Jepsen song blaring in her ears, and she was astounded.

Did she somehow manage to miraculously stumble across Leslie Willis in some random club?

Apparently, Siobhan must have been staring, because once Leslie looked around, she stopped immediately upon setting eyes on Siobhan. Leslie only grinned, "What, like what you see?"

Siobhan blinked, being pulled back into reality. While it was true, she certainly didn't really want to admit that, so she just diverted the subject, "Are you…?"

"Leslie Willis?" She interjected, propping her elbow up on the bar, "The one and only. You a fan?"

Siobhan gave a slight smile and nodded. Leslie's grin only turned more sly, "Is this your first time here?"

"Is it that obvious?" Siobhan muttered, taking a sip from her glass.

"Let's see…" Leslie tapped her chin, then pointed at Siobhan, "You're clutching your drink close to you, you've been standing at the bar even though _clearly_ you've had your drink for a while, and…" She leaned closer, narrowing her eyes, "Judging by the lack of sweat, you haven't even hit the dance floor once." Though Leslie then shrugged, "Just my guess."

Shaking her head playfully, Siobhan let out a slight laugh, "Yes, I've never been here before."

"Huh." Leslie hummed, raking her eyes over Siobhan so slowly, Siobhan felt as if she were frozen for an eternity under the scrutiny, "So, what can I do to loosen you up?" She asked, smirking and obviously liking what she saw.

Siobhan did the only thing she could do to keep herself composed, so she downed the rest of her drink. With a teasing grin, she toyed with the glass in her hand, "Another might do the trick."

Leslie simply nodded, taking her vibrant red drink in hand from the bartender and telling him to refill Siobhan's drink. Siobhan got hers nearly instantaneously. The servers must have really liked Leslie there.

"You don't look like you came alone." Leslie said, quirking a brow and taking a sip from her drink.

"I didn't." Siobhan's eyes wandered the crowds, spotting her friends dancing with some random guys they obviously were all over, "They're out there, getting lucky."

"Why don't you join them?" Leslie pushed herself from off the bar, taking a few steps away before turning around and holding out her free hand, "Show them you can get lucky too?" The devious smirk on her face was ever so vivid while she spoke with that desirous voice of hers.

Starting to feel the buzz from the liquor, Siobhan glanced at the hand for a moment until she took it with a playful grin, "Let's go."

As if it weren't possible, Leslie's smirk widened even more, and she pulled Siobhan along into the depths of the crowds.

Siobhan could barely believe it. Her favorite radio star, dragging her off, and obviously making a move on her… Siobhan felt like she was on ecstasy.

That night, when Siobhan was pushed into the wall in Leslie's apartment, Leslie sucking on her neck and practically ripping off Siobhan's shirt from under her jacket, Siobhan couldn't have been any more euphoric.

"You never told me your name…" Leslie breathily whispered in between kisses.

"Siobhan. It's Siobhan." She said seconds before throwing her head back and gasping and catching her lip in her teeth.

Leslie only snickered, biting at the skin on Siobhan's neck. Siobhan could feel the smile on Leslie's lips, and that only brought a grin to hers as well.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open because of a pounding headache. Siobhan groaned and rubbed her temples, sitting up as slowly as possible as to not make it any worse. She couldn't help but notice she was alone in the bed, and it was still dark out. It was also 5:30, which just made her grimace even more before she heard a noise from the other side of the apartment. Throwing on a robe left on the bed, probably meant for her, Siobhan made her way out to the kitchen, seeing Leslie already dressed and in certainly a better state than she was.

"Oh, good, you're up." Leslie commented, sliding on her boots, "Could you do me a favor and lock up when you leave? I gotta get to work."

Siobhan nodded groggily, and Leslie tossed over a key-ring, and it only bounced off of Siobhan's shoulder because she wasn't awake enough to even react. Leslie didn't seem to notice.

"Look on the counter when you get the chance." Leslie only winked and gave a two-fingered wave goodbye as she left, "See ya', Siobhan."

Siobhan, while she tried her hardest to give a decent response, only seemed to let out an incoherent goodbye. She glanced down below her to see the keys, and she slowly kneeled down to pick them up and toss them on the counter. There, she spotted a bottle of Aleve, and Siobhan took them in hand and slapped her hands together like a prayer, "Leslie, you fucking lifesaver…" She muttered, taking a couple and drinking some water to wash it down. She looked back at the table, and she saw a little note where the Aleve was. Picking it up and squinting, Siobhan read it over, and her eyes widened and she smiled at the sight.

It was Leslie's number, and Leslie wanted to do it again sometime.

There was still a trace of a smile on Siobhan's face her entire way home.

* * *

Trying to get through that day was an adventure. As soon as she got ready, Siobhan could feel her back stinging, and when she looked in the mirror, she could see scratch marks all over her back. Not to mention she was sore as she walked. Despite every voice in her head, Siobhan threw on heels, a dress, and scarf and headed out. Once she walked into work, her friends' attention was all on her.

"You okay, Siobhan?" Jessica giggled, "You're walking a little funny."

Siobhan forced a smile and gave a thumbs-up, sitting down at her desk. Stacie only sat on the corner of Siobhan's desk and grinned.

"You also didn't leave with us…" She mused, raising a brow.

"You all left together?" Siobhan asked in a deadpan, "Color me surprised. I would've assumed you would have gone home with some guy, Stace."

Stacie just leaned closer, grin never wavering despite Siobhan's jab, "Come on, girl. You're not hiding this from us. Spill it."

Siobhan pressed her lips together and thought it over, and she let out a defeated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll spill." Jessica moved over to Siobhan's desk, and Ashley had showed up as well. "I got some last night."

Jessica gasped. Stacie didn't look satisfied with that, "Who?"

"Leslie Willis." Siobhan smirked, laughing under her breath.

"Girl, you're lying! You did not sleep with a radio star!" Ashley blurted. Siobhan only looked amused as she dug out the note she received in the morning and flashed it to everyone– her finger over Leslie's number, of course.

"Then tell me why I have her number, autograph, _and_ an invitation for more?" Siobhan gloated. Stacie went in for a high-five.

"What was it like?! Is she hot in person?" Jessica chimed in.

"Oh, completely." Siobhan tugged the scarf away from her neck and pulled off her jacket, exposing the hickeys and scratch marks, "She certainly liked to make her mark…or several."

"Damn, girl…" Stacie muttered, impressed.

Siobhan nodded, leaning back in her chair. Only seconds later did their boss come in, yelling for them all to get back to work. Siobhan pretended to do stuff on her computer until she was in the clear, which was when she pulled out her phone and sent Leslie a text, asking if they could meet up for lunch.

She got a 'yes.'

* * *

It didn't take long for Siobhan to spot Leslie at a table, sipping away at a Starbucks latte and typing on her phone. Siobhan only grinned to herself at the sight, making her way over and throwing her jacket and purse on the back of the free chair.

"Oh, did you already grab something to eat?" Siobhan asked as she sat down, referring to the box Leslie had on the table with her.

"Huh?" Leslie looked up from her phone before things registered for her, "Nah, it's just something my boss brought for me. Figured you might want one." She spun the box around and opened it, revealing the warm cinnamon rolls inside.

Siobhan would be lying if she said her mouth didn't fall open at the sight. They were real Cinnabon. "Oh my god…"

"I know, right?" Leslie laughed, taking one for herself, "Cinnabon's my favorite." Just as she was about to eat hers, Leslie paused, narrowing her eyes and glancing back and forth between the cinnamon roll and Siobhan.

It didn't go unnoticed by Siobhan, and she raised a brow in confusion, "What is it?"

"Have you ever noticed how Siobhan and Cinnabon are both pretty close to each other?" Leslie asked.

Siobhan blinked and thought it over for a moment before shaking her head, "No, not really."

Leslie only grinned to herself, "It's fitting. I mean, you both taste pretty sweet.." To make things worse, Leslie ran her tongue over the icing atop the cinnamon roll criminally slow, never breaking eye contact with Siobhan the entire time. Siobhan could feel her eyes shoot wide and her face heat up, which Leslie just laughed at, "Ha! You should see your face right now. Priceless."

Siobhan finally let out a laugh, easing up again, "So, just what are you gonna do with this information now, huh?" She jested, taking a bite of her cinnamon bun.

"I think I just found your nickname, Cinnabon." Leslie said with a wink.

Grinning, Siobhan couldn't help but duck her head and she glanced away for a moment, something coming to mind as she did, "So, forgive me if I'm asking the obvious, but where exactly do we go from here?"

"Well, I did say I wanted to do last night again sometime." Leslie added, quirking a brow, "If you're down for it."

"Dinner first?" Siobhan asked.

Leslie pursed her lips before continuing in an honest voice, "Not really my scene. I just want the _fun_." She clicked her tongue.

Siobhan was silent for a few seconds after, debating to herself, but eventually she simply shrugged. It was something, at least. She'd take it. "Alright, fine. _Fun_ it is." She finished it off with a sly grin curving her lips.

Leslie was clearly amused, and she propped her elbows up on the table and leaned closer, narrowing her eyes and returning the grin, "Just how I like it. So, tonight work for you?"

"Heh, well…" Siobhan let out a laugh, glancing away for a second, "I'm still kind of reeling from last night. I don't think anyone has ever left me unable to walk right afterwards, or has left that many scratches down my spine…"

"Well, well… I went at it harder than I thought. If I told you that it was easier the second time around, would you believe me?" Leslie caught her lower lip in her teeth as she looked Siobhan over.

Siobhan hummed in amusement, playfully rolling her eyes, "Okay, I'll be down for tonight."

"My place. 10. I'll expect you there." Gathering up her things, Leslie stood and went to leave, her hand brushing over Siobhan's shoulder as she walked past. Siobhan watched as she left, but soon turned around, grinning to herself and licking her lips.

It felt like a dream.

* * *

Siobhan's top was taken from up off of her which such an intensity that Siobhan wondered if any of her clothes would survive the arrangement she had with Leslie. Though, in the heat of the moment, all she wanted was Leslie's body on hers, so she pushed the thoughts of her clothes off to the side other than the prospect of having to take them off. Leslie's fingertips traced down Siobhan's back, sending chills surging through Siobhan just by the touch, and Leslie grinned against Siobhan's neck, voice hot in her ear.

"You weren't kidding when you said I marked you up real good.." She said with a devious laugh, her fine nails starting to dig into Siobhan's skin again.

Siobhan drew in a sharp breath and threw her head back, and she growled from behind her teeth, "If you don't leave it at least twice as scratched up as before…hah, you won't be the only one playing rough." Siobhan grabbed Leslie's thigh, curling in her nails and dragging down.

Leslie leaned back with a low laugh, straddling Siobhan's lap, "I'm almost tempted to _not_ do what you ask…" She rested her index finger beneath Siobhan's chin and lifted it so their lips were mere centimeters apart, "I'd rather have that as my reward…"

Siobhan only grinned, eyes never leaving Leslie's own, "If you say so…" She teased, drifting her hand up Leslie's side until she reached the back of her neck, Siobhan taking hold of Leslie and pulling her closer until their lips met. It wasn't long after their lips locked that Siobhan fell back on the bed and Leslie let her hand trail down, snickering lowly to herself all the while.

By the end of the night, the marks on their backs had grown just about equal.

* * *

The casual sex had become something they did ridiculously often over the course of a few months, especially after a bad day. Leslie found it so incredibly relieving, and found Siobhan to be among the best of Leslie's 'partners.' Siobhan craved every night she got to spend with Leslie's lips on her neck and her nails deep in her back. Whenever her back stung, Siobhan couldn't help but feel a wave of euphoria wash over her. Every time Leslie wasn't available or wasn't up to it, Siobhan started to feel devastated. The sex became so routine it was upsetting to go without it– to go without her. She would suck it up each and every time, because at the very least, she got something. That would do for her. Siobhan would make it work for her. She knew Leslie wouldn't do the whole 'dating' thing, so Siobhan took what she got.

One night, after their bout of 'showtime,' Siobhan found herself lying awake longer than she normally would after such an exhaustive evening. Siobhan counted it as her stamina building after doing it so often, so she didn't automatically fall asleep once they were finished. She was laying against Leslie's side, Leslie's arm being wrapped around her & Siobhan's head rested on Leslie's shoulder. Every so while, Leslie would trace her thumb up and down Siobhan's arm, so Siobhan knew she was awake too. Siobhan just didn't want to speak up– or at least, not yet.

They had been done for a while now, yet Siobhan found her heart still racing and her cheeks still reddened even after she caught her breath. She wasn't an idiot– she knew what it meant –but that didn't mean she liked it. In fact, it was exactly what Siobhan did not need, even if everything she had been feeling and was at that time feeling was leading up to it. Siobhan couldn't help but let out a sigh and shuffle slightly, and Leslie noticed it.

"You've stayed awake later than you normally do." She noted, "What's up with you, Cinnabon?"

Siobhan turned her head, forcing a smile, albeit a nervous one at the question. She couldn't quite give an honest answer, especially since she was in Leslie's arms…in her bed… "I'm just…dreading work tomorrow."

Leslie heaved a sigh, "God, me too. The only thing getting me through is knowing that I get to do my Thanksgiving special in two weeks. I honestly can't wait for what I got planned."

Siobhan's grin turned more genuine and softened, "I don't suppose I'll get spoilers for it, huh?"

Leslie only laughed to herself, "Ha! Nope, you're gonna have to wait this one out, Cinnabon. I need all the ratings I can get."

Turning on her side, Siobhan let her gaze flicker between Leslie's eyes and lips for a few moments before Siobhan let out an amused hum, "Fine, I'll be patient."

"I will tell you this, though," Leslie gave in, grinning at the mere thought of what she was planning, "If I get out of this without hearing Kitten's sharp tongue, it'd be a miracle. She isn't gonna like it."

Siobhan breathed a laugh and bit her lip, "Living dangerously… I like it."

"It's kind of our dynamic. She tells me there's a line, I cross it, and the next week there's a new line to cross." Leslie smiled teasingly.

"That sure sounds like you, alright…" Siobhan mused, and once silence settled in afterwards, she caught her lower lip in her teeth again. Slowly, gently, Siobhan took one of her hands and placed it on Leslie's cheek before leaning forward and closing the small space between them with a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Leslie's reaction since this was the first time they kissed outside of in the heat of sex, but Leslie kissed back slowly, which honestly appeased Siobhan enough. She needed it, if only for a second.

When she pulled away, Leslie didn't say anything to object, but she didn't say anything else either. She eventually only let out a tired sigh and resituated herself, "I need some sleep. Night, Cinnabon."

"Night." Siobhan mumbled quietly, and Leslie ran her thumb over Siobhan's arm again, it being enough to bring a hint of a smile to Siobhan's face. Siobhan turned the other way, and once Leslie couldn't see her face, Siobhan grimaced at herself.

She had to be an idiot, craving Leslie in every form even if they agreed to keep things at a sex-only level. She cursed herself, praying that she could get those feelings to go away before she ruined the only thing she even had with Leslie. Eventually, Siobhan let herself fall asleep, letting sleep take her away from her thoughts.

* * *

Siobhan had grown so attuned to spending nights with Leslie that she had been starting to wake up at the very same time as her, even if for work she didn't need to. The time they had in the morning was something for Siobhan to look forward to as well.

Over coffee, Siobhan sat at Leslie's counter and spun on the chair as Leslie got ready to leave. She couldn't help but spout a question.

"You free tonight?" Siobhan had asked, hopeful.

"Nah, I got showtime with Cat." Leslie stated nonchalantly, pulling her keys out of her purse.

Siobhan's mood fell on the inside, but she didn't let it show on the outside; at least, she tried to not let it show. She knew what 'showtime' meant. It's what Leslie called her hookups. "Oh, alright."

"Tomorrow, though. Can I count on you for that?" Leslie asked. When Siobhan nodded, Leslie sent her a wink, "Awesome. I'll see ya' then, Cinnabon. I gotta get to work."

Siobhan flashed a smile, giving a small wave as Leslie left, "See ya'."

As soon as Siobhan was left alone, she buried her face in her hand and let out a groan. She was starting to get pathetic about it all. A glance later she noted the time, and she thanked god that she had work to distract her for the time being. She needed the distraction more than anything.

* * *

Siobhan kept up with appearances until Thanksgiving, even as her feelings started to grow deeper, and even as Leslie seemed to be distancing herself. After one morning on her day off, Siobhan got a call from Leslie, asking for her to come over as soon as possible. As soon as Siobhan stepped inside Leslie's room, she could see Leslie pacing back and forth in an annoyed rage.

"I swear to god, that Cat Lady gets on my nerves _so much!_ She's lucky there's a contract, or else I'd be roasting her ass with the rest on my show!" Leslie growled once Siobhan arrived.

Siobhan only blinked in surprise before walking over to Leslie and placing her hands on her shoulders to still her, "Easy, easy… What happened?"

"You know that segment I did on Supergirl yesterday?"

Siobhan stifled a laugh, "The one that was absolutely hilarious? Yeah."

"Cat chewed me out for it. For having an opinion that isn't hers on her _prized_ creation." Leslie's anger faded and instead she just heaved a sigh, "She's forgotten she created me too. Talk about playing favorites…"

Siobhan froze for a moment; she had never seen Leslie so vulnerable before. She did the only thing that came to mind, and Siobhan pulled Leslie into a tight hug. "If it makes you feel any better…" Siobhan inhaled sharply, debating whether or not she should continue, but she already went so far, and there wasn't much going back from that, "You'll always be my favorite over than alien blunder."

Leslie let out a small laugh at that, but it didn't last, "I just…can't believe her. To make things worse, she's placing me on traffic duty indefinitely. She's pulling my show until she's sure I 'learned my lesson.'" Leslie huffed, "Like I'd ever join Supergirl's side…"

Siobhan only tightened her hold around Leslie in response, "Let her think you've 'changed.' Stay off of Supergirl for now. There's plenty of other things to go after." Siobhan then pulled away, forcing a smile, "You still owe us that _Age of Ultron_ rant."

Before Siobhan pulled away too far, Leslie's hands fell on Siobhan's hips and brought her closer again. Leslie's voice was quiet and soft in Siobhan's ear, "…Please. I need this." Her leather jacket was already shrugged down to her elbows.

"Leslie…" Siobhan began, knowing full well what Leslie was asking for, "Don't. You're upset. Don't do something you'll end up regretting."

Leslie pulled back and clenched her jaw, eyes locked with Siobhan's own and her voice quivering, "I won't regret it. I promise."

Siobhan thought it over for a moment, studying Leslie's face. She truly looked like she wanted it, and Siobhan couldn't deny that she did too, so she ceded. "Fine," she breathed, "but we do this my way."

Leslie averted her gaze and nodded, letting her jacket fall and seating herself on the bed. Slowly, she raised her head and looked up at Siobhan, vulnerable. Siobhan couldn't help but turn breathless at the sight of Leslie openly giving herself to her, and she had to wet her lips and bite down on her lower one to compose herself again. Leslie reached out for and took hold on Siobhan's hands, pulling her closer, and that was when Siobhan gave in and melted, enveloping Leslie's lips in her own in a needy kiss. The passion mixed with the lingering touches and slowness were enough to make it the most gratifying sex either of them had ever had.

Afterward, Leslie was getting dressed and ready for her dreaded flight in the Catcopter for traffic reports, Siobhan having already put herself minutes prior. Leslie was already pressed for time to get there before lift off, but she couldn't help but stall for more time; she truly didn't want to go. She also didn't want to leave Siobhan yet. However, there came a time where she couldn't put it off any longer, and she had to leave. Siobhan saw her off, at least.

"Just play along with Cat's little game. You'll be back to your show in no time. Trust me on this one." Siobhan had said, hands falling on Leslie's shoulders.

Leslie prodded her cheek with her tongue and lowered her head, nodding with an obvious pout, "I can't believe her…"

"I know. You shouldn't have to do this for long." Siobhan sighed, then forced a faltering smile, "It may not even be that bad, who knows…?"

That was enough to make Leslie grin if only slightly, "Hah, we'll see." Her jaw clenched for a moment, but Leslie recovered quickly enough, "…Thanks. For being there with me for this."

"Of course." Siobhan smiled a lot wider, though she kept it warm and soft, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Leslie nodded and let out a hum in agreement, yet her attention seemed out of the conversation. Before much time passed and Siobhan could question if Leslie was alright, Leslie had placed her hands on both sides of Siobhan's face and sealed the distance between the two in a kiss. Siobhan was startled, but it didn't take long for her to give in, wrapping her arms around Leslie's waist and savoring every fleeting second. Leslie eventually pulled away, slowly, reluctantly, but it was necessary. Siobhan's hands came to grip Leslie's jacket, and she fixed it for her idly.

"I'll wait for you to come back." Siobhan said quietly.

Leslie nodded, stepping back and turning away, "See ya', Siobhan."

Siobhan watched as the door closed, and she was left to her own, her heart swelling in her chest. Leslie had made it very clear that she wanted their relationship physical only, but with signs like this, Siobhan didn't know whether to break at how horridly she was misreading everything, or be hopeful in the possibility of it moving on to something she'd rather have. Sighing, she clenched her jaw and made herself situated on the couch, doing anything to keep herself occupied.

Leslie hadn't returned when she had said she would, and Siobhan didn't figure out why until she absentmindedly put on the nightly news, where the main topic was the helicopter accident. Siobhan's eyes had shot wide and tears started to form, her fingertips trembling and ghosting over her agape lips unconsciously as she heard what had happened. Without thinking twice, Siobhan rushed from out of Leslie's apartment, running to the hospital faster than she could have ever expected her feet to take her.

* * *

The sight Siobhan arrived to was nothing less than heart-shattering. Even from within the hospital, Siobhan practically ran to Leslie's room, and as soon as she was under the doorframe, she came to a halt as if she hit a brick wall– and her heart felt like she did, too. The pain and sadness from seeing Leslie unconscious in that hospital bed hurt like no other pain Siobhan had felt prior to then. She might as well as hit a brick wall; that would have probably hurt less than seeing what had happened to Leslie.

Siobhan heard footsteps behind her, and because she couldn't break her gaze away from Leslie, she only could assume it was the doctor behind her, "Do you think she'll ever recover?" Siobhan asked quietly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

The doctor hesitated in replying, "We…don't know. This has never happened before. We can only wait and see if she wakes from the coma."

Siobhan clenched her jaw, ducking her head and balling her fists. The doctor's expression fell, "I'll let you have a moment with her." She said before walking off.

"Thank you…" Siobhan whispered, even if the doctor was too far away to hear it. Slowly, she walked to the far edge of the hospital bed, taking one of the chairs and pulling it closer. She tried to keep herself composed as she did so, but she could feel sobs catching in her throat and tears welling in her eyes as she moved, and they gradually came more to the surface once Siobhan had sat down. Moving to take Leslie's hand in both her own, Siobhan brushed off the shock she felt and only squeezed Leslie's hand, lowering her head and letting those emotions seep through.

"Leslie…" Siobhan uttered, voice slurred and interrupted by sobs. She lifted her head again, eyes falling upon Leslie's face. She managed to look so peaceful despite everything. It only broke Siobhan's heart more.

Siobhan stood, stepping closer to the hospital bed and reaching out for Leslie's face. There were strands of the frizzed, gray hair that were out of place, and Siobhan gingerly brushed them aside, so Leslie's face was in full view. "Please, you have to wake up…" She whispered weakly, the back of her fingers tracing down Leslie's cheek, "You have to come back to me, Leslie… You can't leave me after that… There's so much I have to say… You can't let it go untold, Leslie, please…" Siobhan's eyes fell shut and she let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward to place a kiss on Leslie's forehead.

The second she pulled away, Siobhan could hear footsteps rapidly coming toward her, but they stopped as soon as the person reached the doorframe. Siobhan looked up, noticing a blonde girl with glasses standing there, utterly frozen and surprised to see anyone. Siobhan only shot her a strange look, even with her face all red from crying, but soon another woman had showed up.

"Keira, you have to move _through_ the door frame to get inside. Stop standing around and step in–" The woman stopped as soon as she caught sight of what was inside, "Oh."

Siobhan wasn't an idiot, she knew this one woman to be Cat Grant. The other girl with glasses was probably her assistant.

"My apologies." Cat began, waving her hands about, "We didn't mean to interrupt. By all means, imagine we weren't here." She took her assistant– Keira, was it? –by the arm, intent on leaving. Siobhan stopped them before they had the chance.

"No," Siobhan sniffled, letting go of Leslie's hand and stepping away, "I was just leaving. She's all yours." She wiped at her eyes, lowering her head and ducking out of the room as quickly as possible while avoiding any more glances at the two other women. As soon as she was out of that room, she found the nearest bench and sat down, covering her eyes with a hand and shaking her head.

Everything still barely registered. She still could barely believe what was happening. She tried to make sense of it all, and apparently she had sat there trying to work things out for so long, that she had someone come up to her.

"You." The person had said tersely. Siobhan quickly lifted her head, brow furrowing when she recognized the person as Cat Grant, and when she saw the cup in her hand being offered to Siobhan.

Siobhan stared at it, long enough that Cat had shook the cup, begging for her to take it. Blinking and snapping herself out of it, Siobhan took the cup in her hands, though that confused look she had still remained, "Thank you…" Siobhan said hesitantly. Cat only let out a hum and left, which was when Siobhan took a drink of what she had been given.

It was coffee, and it wasn't like the gross blend that the hospital had offered. Her lips quirked in a small smile, but it faded when she looked back at Cat leaving.

This wouldn't have happened if Cat hadn't overreacted to Leslie's content. This blood was on Cat's hands. Siobhan knew that better than anybody.

So when the next day came, and Leslie was declared missing, Siobhan knew exactly how to discover what happened to her. Cat had to have been involved. Siobhan heard Cat's message to Leslie over the air. Cat knew something Siobhan didn't. Cat had to have known what happened to Leslie.

Siobhan took a drink from her cherry whiskey smash and gaze out at the skyline. It was beautiful at night, and it was even better from her position on the roof. She had hoped she could share her getaway spot with Leslie someday, maybe when things between them had changed, but because of Cat, Siobhan might never get the chance.

A whisper in her head told her all she needed to hear. _Í a fháil. Díoltas_.

Siobhan was gonna find out what Cat knew. Siobhan was gonna figure out what happened to Leslie if it were the last thing she could do.

* * *

Siobhan's chance to get inside and get close to Cat took an excruciatingly long amount of time. A position didn't open until February, and Siobhan applied the instant she found out about it. Luckily enough, she got called in for an interview.

Siobhan was sure to have made up some sort of fake motive to her taking this job– some aspiration to follow in Cat Grant's footsteps –though she was lying through her teeth. Siobhan had no interest in owning a media company, nor had she any interest in becoming a journalist or anything like that. She only wanted access to Cat Grant, to the inside, so she could find out just what happened on Thanksgiving, and should the situation call for it, a chance to take Cat down from the inside.

The interview went swimmingly enough. Cat bought all of Siobhan's lies, and she even hired her on the spot without needing to see any other possible applicants. When Siobhan walked out of Cat's office that day, the grin on her lips was ever present, for her plan was already running smoothly.

The whisper from before repeated itself even louder, and Siobhan welcomed it. She would find Leslie, and she will get her revenge. She swore it on her Irish blood.

* * *

In her tenure as Cat Grant's second assistant, Siobhan learned that everyone who worked there– or at least, the prominent workers there –knew something juicy. Kara looked like she was full of secrets, and both James and Lucy knew of some organization that was super hush-hush. No one had mentioned Leslie the entire time Siobhan was there, but Siobhan was still learning, alright.

From what she had picked up from James, that covert organization– the DEO, she believed –was responsible for dealing with extranormal activity. They handled threats unlike any other, like aliens, or metahumans. Finally Siobhan had some sort of clue as to where Leslie could be held, but the issue of location was still an issue. The joy of recovering what she did about the DEO overshadowed that later part, because at least she had a lead. She could still wait and find it out later. At the pace James was going, she'd figure out the DEO's location in no more than two weeks. Siobhan laughed to herself whenever James spoke of it. That was highly sensitive information he was carrying, and boy, was he mishandling it. Talking about it at a place as crowded as CatCo Plaza was not a smart decision; what if the information fell into the wrong hands? Though, it was too late then. Siobhan had gotten her hands on it.

The more she uncovered of the DEO, the less the whispers in her head spoke ' _Í a fháil.'_ Instead, the focus became more on the latter half, ' _Díoltas_.' The revenge. Siobhan got her chance the instant Supergirl had gone wild, and Cat refused to let footage of it come to light. Siobhan would ruin Cat with the very thing that ruined Leslie: Cat's overprotectiveness of her creation, Supergirl. Without a second thought, Siobhan leaked the video of Supergirl letting an alien go free to the Daily Planet, letting the knowledge of Cat's coverup come to the surface. Since Siobhan got what she came for by working at CatCo– knowledge regarding Leslie's disappearance and her chance at revenge –Siobhan didn't care that her name was all over it. She could lose the job. She didn't need it anymore. So when Cat called Siobhan into her office, fuming, Siobhan didn't flinch, even if her plan came up short as the Daily Planet refused to publish the footage. In fact, she had the ghost of a grin on her lips during the entire tirade. The second Cat finished with the obligatory 'you're fired,' Siobhan shrugged it off and went to leave, though Cat's quieter, calmer voice stopped her.

"I know you. I've met you long before this job." Cat had said all of a sudden. Siobhan merely stopped in her tracks, though she hadn't turned around yet.

"You were there, at the hospital. I gave you coffee from across the street since you looked like such a mess." Cat paused. Siobhan rolled her eyes, "You knew her. You knew Leslie."

Siobhan let out a sigh and lifted her chin. She still wouldn't dignify Cat with a response, nor would she face her.

"If this was all some elaborate plot to find Leslie's whereabouts, why go such a complex route? Why not just ask? Or, better yet, why try to take me down because of it?" Cat seemed only curious, surprisingly. No anger was apparent.

Turning around finally, Siobhan's previous smugness was then replaced with anger and annoyance, Siobhan narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms, "You're the reason all of this happened to her! If you had just accepted the fact that not everyone will like Supergirl as much as you do, none of this would have happened! And you know what the worst part is? Here we are, four months later, and you're _still_ doing everything you can to censor or bury _anything_ that could possibly make Supergirl look bad."

Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're naive, Siobhan. I know full well not everyone will like Supergirl. I'm not asking for everyone to like her. What I _do_ ask is that she's criticized for sensical things, like her effectiveness rate, not her sexuality, body, and style of dress, like Leslie had done. And before you even say it, Supergirl letting that alien fiend go does not play into the effectiveness of her. I wanted to wait to see if there were a reason for her decision, because I _trusted_ her. You were the one too quick to judge, not to mention you went behind my back with explicit orders to not let that video see the light of day."

The longer Cat went on, the angrier Siobhan found herself becoming. Siobhan started to see the logic behind Cat's actions, but there was still something Cat was avoiding, and Siobhan wouldn't let her dodge it for much longer. She took her heel and kicked the door to Cat's office shut. She needed some margin of sound insulation before she continued.

"You can't run from it forever, Cat! If you hadn't overreacted with Leslie and put her on that helicopter, she would have never went into that coma and she would have never gone missing! I know you act like a heartless bitch, but surely you must feel _some_ sort of guilt!"

Cat was silent for a moment following that, though her gaze never wavered from Siobhan. Her head eventually tilted, and her eyes narrowed, "Why do you care so much about how I feel about Leslie? In fact, why go so far to find out about her? Why hatch this plan for her sake?"

"Because I loved her!" Siobhan blurted, closing her eyes and letting the words fly out, "I loved her, and you took her from me! I might never get to see her again, and I might never get to tell her how I feel, and you don't even care! You ruined her life, and you've ruined mine too! So how does it feel, Cat?!" Security had made their way inside, and they had grabbed hold on Siobhan and tried to pull her away. Siobhan fought back, and the strength at which she was managing to fight off these hulking men was abnormal, to say the least; they could barely budge her. "How does it feel knowing that your favoritism and blind love of Supergirl ruins _LIVES?!_ Tell me, Cat!" Siobhan sucked in a loud breath, " _TELL ME!_ " As she shouted, her voice became piercingly shrill, and the sound waves turned pressurized and managed to blow the papers from off Cat's desk.

Everyone froze, and Siobhan only panted and stared down Cat, never breaking her gaze away. Surprisingly enough, Winn had made his way inside and had placed his hand on Siobhan's arm, tugging at her to move along.

"I, uh, I got this handled, Miss Grant!" Winn nervously said, pulling Siobhan away. She let herself be dragged off by him, too.

"I'm, er– I'm gonna get you checked out for that screaming thing, whatever it was. That cool?" Winn asked. Siobhan let out another heavy pant, the adrenaline from before still surging. Eventually, she did nod, and Winn took her out of the building. She just wanted out.

"I got these friends– acquaintances– I know people… They kinda deal in these sorts of things. They work at a place called the DEO. They can figure out whatever that was."

Siobhan's eyes shot wide, and she stared at Winn in utter disbelief. "The…DEO?" She repeated, mouth still agape.

"Yeah! I can't really remember what it stands for, but they deal with supernatural activity. I gotta ask up front though, do you think you're an alien?" He turned her way, raising a brow curiously.

Siobhan shook her head, "I'm not an alien, Winn."

"Oh, this just got all the more interesting..." He said in a huff.

Siobhan flashed a grin to herself, glancing off to the side, "Yeah, it has…"

The time came. She finally found a way to get to the DEO, and Winn was leading Siobhan to her endgame.

Now, if only Siobhan could confirm Leslie was really there…

* * *

Siobhan was subjected to test upon test the second she walked through the doors. It didn't help that they hurt far worse than any other pain she endured in her life. She felt like a lab animal the entire time, and when the tests came to an end, she was as relieved as could be. She was free to go and find Leslie in the vast DEO headquarters. Nearly everything in her plan was wrapped up. All of her work could finally pay off soon.

The doctors were talking with Winn and Supergirl, so no eyes were on Siobhan at all. She walked through the seemingly never ending halls, and quickly enough, she came across a cell room that was cracked open slightly. Peering inside, Siobhan found Lucy there, strangely enough, but then her eyes wandered to the prisoner in the cell. The paleness and lifeless hair made them hard to discern, but the voice made it all so clear that it was actually Leslie in the cell. Siobhan also stood around long enough to see Leslie send lightning flaring in her cell, which she could barely believe.

She had known the accident had changed Leslie & her biology, but Siobhan never expected for it to have granted Leslie such _power._

Siobhan jumped at an agent's hands on her, pulling her away, but she let herself be dragged off. If she was going to break Leslie out, she couldn't be too obvious about it. She spouted off some nonsense about being lost, and the agent seemed to buy it, and he let her have some time to clear her head before heading back for more examination.

Her eyes wandered over to the door nearby, watching as another agent came out of it with a dufflebag and in normal clothes. It was the locker room more likely than not, and that caused an idea to spark in her mind. Glancing around, Siobhan saw that no eyes were on her and she slipped into the locker room, only to come out moments later in a stolen DEO uniform and a cap that she used to shield her eyes from view.

Siobhan walked along in the halls back toward Leslie's cell, finding that Lucy and her goons were gone. She used to opportunity to head inside herself, closing the door behind her once she stepped foot inside.

"I'm done answering your stupid questions." Livewire spat, not even dignifying Siobhan with a look.

"There's a warehouse on the southern outskirts that's been abandoned since December." Siobhan only replied, disguising her voice in a lower octave. She pressed the one button on the keypad on the wall to open Livewire's cell, finally rewarding her with a shocked look, "A good place to hide, I would think."

"You're off your rocker…" Livewire snickered, waltzing out of her cell, "Though I guess I should thank you, O' Grand Savior." She gave a sarcastic salute before turning into electricity and escaping through the keypad. Siobhan couldn't help but grin widely as she ran from out of the cell and ditched the DEO as quickly she could.

She needed to get to that warehouse. Leslie was waiting.

* * *

Livewire was intrigued by the advice she was given, and she couldn't help herself by at least amusing the idea of the warehouse. When she appeared through a shattered neon sign, she took a quick look around, and it looked suitable enough for her. Of course, there was a hint of concern that she was being set up for a trap, but the amount of apparatuses she could disappear through was great, so she wasn't too worried.

Siobhan rushed to the warehouse as quickly as her feet would take her, and relief flooded her upon setting eyes on Leslie. She couldn't have been happier to have finally seen her again, especially after so long…

"So, you came after all…" Siobhan said, breathless. She could barely believe it.

"Oh, you're here too? Is this some sort of trap?" Livewire sneered, pacing around, gaze heavy on Siobhan.

"Of course I'm here. I wanted to see you again, Leslie…"

Livewire narrowed her eyes. It was rather obvious she was catching on. Siobhan did her a favor and took off the cap she was wearing, running a hand through her hair and stepping closer. Livewire only backed away, eyes shooting wide and something akin to panic stricken across her expression.

"Siobhan… The hell did you do?" Livewire growled, that fear only becoming more and more apparent the longer she went on.

"What does it look like? I _saved_ you, Leslie! I've been trying to find you for _months!_ " Siobhan didn't understand why Leslie was so apprehensive, "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? How worried I was?"

Leslie swallowed hard and clenched her jaw, gaze dropping momentarily. She looked pained, and guilty. Very quickly Livewire had recovered, and she lowly muttered her warning, "You should go. You _need_ to go."

Siobhan shook her head, furrowing her brow in confusion, "Leslie, _please_ , don't do this… I can't leave you again… We can work through this, _together_ , but you can't push me anyway. You have to give me a chance!"

Sparks flared up around Livewire's body, and her teeth grit from anger, " _Leave_ , Siobhan!"

Siobhan could find no words to say, and she was utterly stunned, but she eventually hung her head and obeyed Livewire's request, and she left. Suddenly, she found her eyes stinging from tears, and Siobhan was lucky enough to hold out until she was inside her car, where she just broke.

Little did she know that Leslie was in the warehouse, crying tears of her own at the very same time.

* * *

Siobhan didn't go back to see Livewire for a couple of days. Reluctantly, she gave Leslie her space, because Siobhan couldn't really understand what Leslie was going through, so she figured that she should just let Leslie sort some things out for herself before going back. Even if it pained her from being away from Leslie after they were just reunited, Siobhan still followed through with it. She wanted to respect Leslie's need for space. She didn't want to scare her away.

Eventually, though, Siobhan went back. She wanted to try and get through to Livewire. She didn't even know if Livewire still stayed there. Siobhan had to at least try. She owed that much to herself.

Stepping inside, Siobhan looked around, and luckily enough for her, Livewire had appeared through a broken cable. She didn't face Siobhan, but even that couldn't stop the smile from forming on Siobhan's lips.

"You're still here…" Siobhan said, unable to believe it at first, "I was hoping you would be."

"Why are you here?" Livewire drew out in a low voice.

Siobhan's gaze lowered; the resistance was still there, "I wanted to talk." She admitted, and her tone turned hopeful, "Can I be allowed that much…?"

Livewire threw her head back and let out a sigh, "Fine, talk. Whatever."

Biting her lip, Siobhan exhaled a soft sigh, a bit downtrodden by Livewire's attitude, but she recovered quickly enough. "Why do you push me away?" She asked quietly.

After letting out a groan, Livewire spun around and glared at Siobhan, "Yeah, nice try. Chat over. _Leave_."

"No, Leslie, please!-"

"Leslie died in the helicopter accident." Livewire spat, cutting Siobhan off, "I'm all that remains. Just a sentient bolt of lightning." She flexed her fingers and shot them up in electricity, "An abnormality. A shell. A _monster._ "

Siobhan shook her head, "You're not a monster, Leslie. You could never be a monster."

"Look at me, Siobhan! Look at what happened! My skin lost its color, my hair is dead, and worst of all, I'm barely even human anymore!" Livewire grew more and more agitated as she shouted, sparks flying off of her unconsciously, "I didn't want you to see me like this, Siobhan! You don't deserve something like me!"

Siobhan's head tilted and she furrowed her brow, "I don't deserve you…?" She repeated, confused.

Leslie's anger subsided and the sparks ceased, and she only let her gaze drop to the ground, "I'm not an idiot, Siobhan. I knew that, back before this all happened, you wanted to be with me. And…And I wanted to be with you, too. But I was afraid. I don't settle down. I tried to distance myself, but even then, it was hard. I couldn't help myself when I kissed you before I went up in that helicopter. I couldn't push it down…at least, until the accident. The anger I felt toward Cat was a sound distraction from what I felt, and it still helped when I was captured. But, when I saw you again, everything flooded back at once, but I didn't think this… _me_ …was good enough for you now." She held onto her arms and swallowed hard, "No one could ever love a monster like me…"

Siobhan only stepped closer and placed her hand on Leslie's cheek, tears forming in her eyes, "Leslie…" She whispered, flashing a soft grin, "I already love you."

Leslie's eyes widened and her lips quivered, and she melted into Siobhan's touch. She could feel like she was close to crying too, but she didn't let herself break yet, "Siobhan, I…" Her eyes flickered down to Siobhan's lips, and she gradually leaned closer, "I love y–"

A mere instant before Leslie confessed and their lips met, Leslie was ripped right out from Siobhan's grasp, and she was torn away by rope that seized around her waist. Siobhan looked around with widened eyes, and she tried to run after Leslie, but someone landed between them, stopping Siobhan from moving any further. A quick look at the red skirt and cape was enough to make Siobhan recognize who was responsible.

"Supergirl…" Siobhan sneered viciously, near feral in her expression. Supergirl didn't respond; she only kept her head low and her eyes plastered on the ground. Agents had swarmed Livewire and were putting her into constraints. Siobhan attempted at going after her again, but Supergirl held her back.

"You can't take her! You can't take her away from me again, you bastards!" She fought against Supergirl's grasp, but even with her super strength, Supergirl was doing a fine job at holding her back, "I busted her out before, and I'll do it again! You can't win this one! I'LL ALWAYS SAVE HER!"

"Siobhan!" Leslie shouted, even despite the restraints she was in, "Don't do this! Don't ruin yourself for my sake!"

"But, Leslie! I can't let them take you!" Siobhan pleaded, her struggle against Supergirl becoming gradually weaker, "I can't lose you again…!"

"You won't! It has to happen this way, Siobhan! I tried to kill people… This is what I deserve!"

"It's not your fault what happened to you! In fact, it's-" Her gaze flashed over to Supergirl, and rage boiled in her eyes, "It's _hers_!" Breaking free from Supergirl's hold, Siobhan growled and gave Supergirl a nasty right hook to the jaw. She flew back into the walls of the warehouse, and Siobhan only chased after her.

"Siobhan, don't! Please!" Leslie was nearly begging at that point, but it was too late. She was already dragged out of the building, and Siobhan wasn't set on letting up anytime soon.

"How _dare_ you?!" Siobhan shouted, kicking Supergirl in the midst of her getting up from off the ground, "How dare you use me to get to her! How dare you take her away! I was finally getting through to her! You ruined _everything!_ " Siobhan reeled her arm back and punched Supergirl across the face again; Supergirl wasn't putting up any ounce of a fight. She was only letting herself get thrashed about, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Supergirl! I dare you! Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn your headquarters and everyone in it to rubbish! Because all I want to do right now… All I want to do now is scre–" The words caught in her throat and she choked, and suddenly the anger started to vanish. She sniffled, tears now flowing down her cheeks, "I just want to scream…" She weakly muttered, her legs giving out and her body collapsing. Supergirl fell with her, catching her as they both sank to their knees. Siobhan's nails latched onto Supergirl's back, and in her arms, she just wailed, letting her sobs run free. Supergirl only let her eyes fall shut, and she gently ran her hand across Siobhan's back.

After a few minutes, when Siobhan's sobs were thinning out, Supergirl finally spoke, "I'm not proud…of what I did…" She choked softly, staring at the ground and swallowing hard, "I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it to you."

"Everything I did… I did to save her…" Siobhan whispered, voice trembling, "When I finally got her again, she was just taken away. I don't know what I'm going to do… I don't know if I can do it again…"

"Come with me." Supergirl said, pulling away so she could look at Siobhan, "I want to make this right. We can make something work."

Siobhan sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, nodding weakly. Supergirl rose to her feet, offering her hand to help Siobhan do the same. Siobhan took it, and Supergirl led her back to the DEO, where Leslie would be waiting.

* * *

It was just like before, Siobhan standing outside of the cell while Leslie was still inside, except this time, it hurt even more, if it were even possible.

"I spoke with the director." Siobhan said softly, arms wrapped around herself.

"What did she say?" Leslie quietly responded.

"You're going to have to serve time for a little while…" Siobhan wouldn't look at Leslie as she spoke, "But eventually they'll let us both off free if we agree to join them in stopping alien threats, and if we agree to let them further 'understand' our powers." She narrowed her eyes, "Basically, it's a nicer version of experimentation, but they promised they'd do it humanely and we can stop if we want to."

"You're stuck in this mess too?" Leslie walked closer to the edge of her cell, concern growing at Siobhan being punished for her crimes.

Siobhan shrugged with a bittersweet smile, "I was the one who broke you out, and….and I threatened everyone in this building, and even gave Supergirl a harsh beatdown." She swallowed hard, expression falling, "I'm not completely innocent. I'm lucky they aren't making me spend time locked in a cell. I just have to start working with the organization first."

Leslie lowered her head and exhaled a sigh, "I'm sorry, Siobhan. This wouldn't have happened to you if it weren't for me."

"Don't. I chose to do what I did. You didn't make me do anything. I'm just…" Her gaze finally went to lock with Leslie's own, "I'm just glad you won't be stuck in here forever."

Leslie seemed hesitant in accepting that, but she eventually nodded, "Me too. It's not optimal, but…" She glanced toward Siobhan, flashing a grin, "I'll put up with working with Director Lame and Superfreak if it means we can be free."

Siobhan smiled weakly and laughed, shaking her head. She grew silent after that, though, and her smile faded, "I'm sorry things got so messed up, and I'm sorry things will still continue to be messed up."

"Don't be. It's better than nothing. Besides…" Leslie grinned widely and set her hand on the glass wall of the cell, "We'll make it work, right?" She said, brimming with hope.

Nodding, Siobhan placed her hand against the glass too, over Leslie's, "Right."

Leslie let out a long sigh, "I never got to finish what I was about to say in that warehouse, before we got interrupted."

Siobhan raised a brow. Leslie only kept up her bright smile.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> siobhan's thirst for leslie mimics my own


End file.
